Blue Moon Rising
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Sequel to Rising Tides! Alice foresaw it five years ago. Edward discovered the warning. No one else knew until it could no longer be avoided. The Volturi want answers...and revenge for the loss of one of their own. Slash! don't like, don't read!AU and OC!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (except for my own whom I love to pieces!)**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Pairing: SC/OC, JB/EC (and the other standard pairings).**

**Warnings: Slash, fluff, worrying parents...Edward :]**

**Happy New Year! This is the sequel to Rising Tides! I do hope you enjoy it as much as I think you will! I posted chapter one along with this prologue so read both and tell me what you think! Leave it to the birds or continue on? P.S. there is more of an author's note in chapter one!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Five Years Later

*********

"Your son--"

"_My_ son? He's your son too."

Edward let out a sigh, ran his hand through his already-messy hair, then trained his golden eyes on me. I waited, not pissed enough to forget my manners and punch him in his jaw for being so thoughtless and selfish…and moody, and depressing, and stupid, and heartless, and--

"I'm sorry Jake," he mumbled against the top of my head, pulling me close into his body and holding me there like his life depended on it. It didn't really phase me that in less than a second he wasn't standing by the bedroom window anymore, brooding and whatnot. I wasn't convinced though.

"You're right about all of those things. I'm thoughtless, selfish, moody, depressing, stupid, heartless--" "Fucking fucker," I added, making sure I got that one in. I felt him nod before he sighed again.

I groaned, pulling away slightly to look at his face, "I forgive you Edward, but moping about August's future won't change anything. He's growing up and you have to accept it. I do."

Whenever Edward doesn't believe a word that I say, he does this weird thing with his eyes…as if he's trying to see through me. Or convince me to tell him the truth…he can already read my mind so I don't know why the extra trouble is necessary.

"You accept it but you're not happy," he finally let on and I had to admit…he was right. My shoulders slumped a little and I moved away from him to stand by the window he'd just moved away from. Looking outside into the area we'd cleared some time ago for him, I could see him sitting under a tree reading a thick book of some sort.

I shook my head at how much he reminded me of Edward with his head bent down and his knees bent towards his chest. I felt said vampire come up behind me and rest his hands on my hips. "Look at him Jacob…it's so surreal to see how quickly he's grown up in the last four years," he breathed into my ear.

And I _did_ look….He had dark, wavy hair that nearly matched Edward's if it were a shade lighter and that hung loosely down his back, I'd never bothered cutting it and he'd never bothered either. His skin, which had lightened over time, was nearly as pale as the Cullens' but not quite so much. He tanned surprisingly well in the summer…. And his eyes. His eyes were much different than they'd been the first time I'd ever seen them--green when he was born, now, hazel with flecks of emerald green.

"He's going to be trouble."

"He's growing up," Edward agreed.

* * *

**(A/N: Leave your thoughts my lovelies!)**


	2. History Mirrors History

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters! (except for my own whom I love to pieces!)**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: SC/OC, JB/EC (and the standard pairings apply)**

**Warnings: Slash, fluff, teenage hormones...worrying parents...Edward Cullen.**

**Hello everyone! I would like to start off wishing everyone a happy new year! Its been a year since I've started 'Rising' and ultimately finished it. I've gone back and re-written and edited some things, so before you really get into this installment of it I do suggest you read the changes...otherwise you'll be slightly confused as to why some things are as they are! So I haven't officially given this sequel a name, but for now I hope everyone will be happy with 'Blue Moon Rising' named for the rare occurence of the Blue Moon this new year's eve which is the second full moon in the same month! There, a fun fact to start off the new year. So once again, thank you so much for hanging in there with Rising Tides and I hope you will receive this second installment with as much love and time and warmth as you did with the first.**

**Love always, Ajisai.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: History Mirrors History

***********

We were running through the trees, the feel of the air as it glided across my skin made it feel like I was flying. The trees blurred so close together. It would be fatal if someone hit them at the breakneck speed I was going. Coming across a rather appetizing smell, I cut to the right, losing the sound of paws pounding the earth. I couldn't give up the chase though, and I prayed Seth wouldn't be too angry once he caught up with me.

No one was faster than me and I was determined to get something this time.

My senses zeroed in on the four-legged animal I was chasing and there was nothing else but me and it. I could feel my throat constricting, the saliva building up in my mouth, the pulse of the deer as I closed in. I considered playing with it for a bit, but that was something I could never do, even if I weren't an animal lover, it was only a fleeting thought.

As soon as I saw it, everything happened on its own--instinctively. The taste of the blood wasn't the same as human, but I could agree it was a better alternative to killing innocent people for sustenance. When I was finished, I buried the deer just like my dad had instructed me, leaving no trace of what happened. Looking down at myself, I was happy I hadn't gotten any blood on me. Alice would show no mercy.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my life hangs by a thread when it comes to your parents?"

Oops…I'd forgotten about Seth.

I turned around, to see him standing in his human form, naked except for the shorts he had on. I felt my cheeks heat up, my palms start to sweat and my heart start to race faster than ever. I looked away, frowning at the foreign feeling. _"What's wrong with me?"_

"Are you even listening to me kid? You could've seriously hurt yourself, or _someone _for crying out loud! There are humans in this area too--and--are you _crying_?" I quickly touched my fingers to my face, surprised to feel the wetness there. "It's nothing Seth," I tried to convince him, wondering what had possessed me to become so emotional. Quicker than I'd expected of him, he had me folded in his arms, causing my blush to increase tenfold. His body was so warm, so strong, he smelled like earth and something I couldn't place.

"_He's perfect."_

"I'm sorry August really. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was just worried about you," he said, his voice rumbling deep within his chest, sending the vibrations all over my body. And for some reason, hearing that he cared warmed my insides so brilliantly that I thought I would explode.

I chanced a look into his eyes and when I saw them, the way he looked at me, it was as if only we existed. Like he wasn't just Seth my friend anymore….

"Let's go back," I whispered, not trusting my voice at the moment. He nodded, making me feel much more relieved when he pulled away from me and phased back into the large sandy wolf I adored.

This time when I ran in front of him, I knew it was because he was giving me my space. I was grateful, needing to sort out the strange feeling that had overcome me back there….But as we approached the house, I knew it would be a challenge in and of itself, to hide it from Jake and Edward.

_Especially _Edward.

(Jacob's POV)

I have to admit, watching Edward worry is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Being on the receiving end of his worry, I knew all too well how overprotective, needy and annoying he could be. When August came around, his entire…perspective changed and it was like the little boy was a fragile bomb getting ready to detonate and destroy the entire Washington state.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't refer to our son as an explosive utensil," came Edward's clipped tone. I rolled my eyes, "Sure, sure." "Don't blame Jake for his prepubescent mind, the dog can't help himself." Well Barbie sure did know how to ruin things for people. I glared at her but she just shrugged it off, flipping me the bird and going about her business.

"_Probably to torture Emmett into giving her some."_

I saw Edward grin out of the corner of my eye--his first smile all day. I patted the space on the couch next to me, "Please come sit down before you burn a hole through the glass with your eyes. They'll be fine." He didn't move an inch. "Edward, we agreed to let them go out on their own. Seth knows better than to let August out of his sight and August knows not to go beyond where we marked it for him." Still, he didn't even budge, causing me to mentally smack myself.

Of _course_ he wasn't worried about that-- "I'm a little surprised you aren't worried about the same thing." What? I never said-- "I'm just as worried as you, but don't you think it would put your mind at ease if you gave Seth some credit? He has August's best interest in mind too." But then he brings up the fact that its five days away from said "teenager's" birthday and that he would be of age soon. I argued that five days wouldn't change either one of them so fast, that the transition for them would be gradual. Then of course he brings in the fact that I wouldn't know because for Edward and I, there hadn't been much time to stop once things got started.

Next thing I knew I was standing right next to him, watching for the giant sandy wolf and the boy running next to him to break through the barrier of trees that surrounded the Cullen house.

(End Jacob's POV)

(Alice's POV)

I can't _believe_ those two! I mean, what was being able to see the future for if no one trusted me? Edward had only lasted a fifth of second after August and Seth disappeared into the forest nearly an hour ago. Jacob had sworn he wouldn't leave his post at the couch the entire time his son was gone. He was next to Edward within twenty minutes just staring across the back field.

I sighed, shaking my head at the sight of those two. They were so wrapped up in waiting around for their "baby" to come back that they hadn't noticed me walk in. Speaking of said _baby_, August broke through the trees first which would have had me worried except for the fact that Seth came streaking almost twenty yards after him.

"_Hmm,"_ I thought, catching Edward's attention for the first time in the two minutes I'd bothered to actually _watch_ the spectacle that was him and his mate, blocking my thoughts as soon as the idea came to mind.

"_August hasn't bothered to phase…interesting. Perhaps..." _I thought as Seth phased back and I caught the immediate blush my nephew acquired at the sight of him.

"_Perhaps Jacob and Edward have reason to be concerned after all. I'll have to have a little chat with my nephew, to warn him of the insanity sure to come."_

* * *

**(A/N: What did you think? Should I forage on or leave this one to the birds? once again, the decision is entirely up to you...and me :] )**


	3. Past, Present, Future?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters! (except my own of course)**

**Rating: T (language!)**

**Pairing: SC/OC, JB/EC (and other standard pairings!)**

**Warnings: flashback, vengeful Jane, Queen B, August...Zoe...and fluffness!**

**Hey! sorry I didn't update over the weekend! things got busy, my b-day was Monday I'm now 17!! yay! and yeah. But I hope you haven't waited too long and don't be mad, no throwing pillows!!! :] Seriously though, enjoy chappy two and leave me one!!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Past, Present...Future?

***********

_Volterra, Italy_

_5 years earlier…_

"Jane. Report," Aro commanded and I obeyed, pleased that he trusted me fully. I moved forward, hand outstretched, palm turned up for him to grasp. Everything I knew, everything I saw belonged to Aro; even my most private thoughts. Nothing is a secret between us.

His eyes, which had been shut moments before, were wide open. I could not read his expression. "It would seem as if we have a problem. The others, the…wives and non-guard bristled, their muscles flexed. A problem? "If I may Aro," I implored, kissing his ancient hand which still held my own. He nodded, "Of course my dearest Jane." Alec's eyes flickered to mine--I ignored him, "It isn't simple to merely exterminate them all? Those…_wolves_ or whatever they call themselves shouldn't be permitted to live--" "Jane," his voice stopped me, forcing me to look into his crimson eyes. "You must understand my child that these _wolves_ are a part of the fine fabric of our world. Everything would be chaos if they did not exist."

Aro's hand released mine as he moved to stand in front of his golden chair, a gift from a queen of Sicily. I couldn't help but to feel slighted. It would _be_ chaos if we allowed this--this _tryst _to continue!"Little Jane, you mustn't be angry with our exquisite and wise leader," Caius interrupted my thoughts. I stared at him frostily before turning to stand next to Alec, ignoring Aro's raised eyebrow. "Everything in this world has its purpose Jane," he directed at me before turning back to address our entire coven.

He lifted his head with his arms outstretched, palms turned out, "My children, have I not sent one of our best to keep an eye on my dear friends the Cullens?" Whispers confirmed as much. "Have I not sent him to make sure that things in Forks don't go awry?" More whispers, more nods--mine begrudgingly included. A triumphant smile bore itself on the lips of my master. "We will not fear what Carlisle's childe has instigated. We cannot fault our brothers for extending a hand of hospitality to the hybrid--" gasps went around, "'for the coupling of such a creature and a vampire such as ourselves, can only bring about a power even stronger than them."

I am sure, just as Aro had intended it, that no one including myself, cared for anything else he'd said besides "hybrid." Damian, our best of the guard, Aro's favorite, had created what no one else had been successful at doing? I myself had not created? Again Alec caught my eyes and I red the hidden message within their crimson depths 'for he knew something which Aro did not.

Never will I say that my brother had not been loyal to our cause by not coming forward with vital information. I would make sure that if he were to ever find out, that Aro would know it was my knowledge I'd managed to withhold from him; Alec will never suffer by his hands.

"_Damian will meet his end and so will the damned spawn that Edward Cullen has managed to create that the hybrid now bears." _

_*****Present*****_

(August's POV)

"So are you excited?"

"Excited?"

"About your birthday silly!"

Oh. I blushed, averting my eyes down to my history notes, hoping to make it seem as if I'd rather not talk about the coming date. Realizing what I'd been scribbling all over my paper, I blushed even harder, belatedly catching Amy staring at it. "Who's Seth?" she asked. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to answer either.

"_What had Jake said about…letting people know you didn't like them?"_ But as much as I didn't like Amy Wesley I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Um…he's just a friend of mine," I mumbled, watching the teacher write some more useless notes on the board. "Will he be at your party? That is, if your uncle throws you a party. He should, I mean, seventeen is a big step," Amy continued, too caught up in her own thoughts to take a hint. At least she'd forgotten about Seth…and I could inconspicuously rip out the page his name was now engraved in. I didn't need the notes anyway.

Sometimes I wonder why Edward and Jake agreed to allow me to attend high school.

"Can anyone tell me what the Statue of Liberty symbolizes and why it was given to the American people?" Tuning out the whispering still taking place beside me, I observed that no one willingly raised their hand in Mr. French's class. He was a thin graying man with bi-focals and sharp blue eyes that always made me uncomfortable when they stared at me…which was exactly what they were doing at the moment.

The reasons I did not like to raise my hand were none no one else could share.

"How about you Mr. Cullen? Can _you_ give us the answer?" I blushed. All eighteen pairs of eyes in the room were on me. I could feel Amy fuming next to me suddenly and I felt guilty…she loved attention so why do _I_ deserve so much? "Um…well," I ducked my head, appreciating the curtain my long hair created, "the statue symbolizes--" "Mr. Cullen," Mr. French interrupted me.

What had I done this time exactly? He was looking at me like a scaled and gutted fish in a frying pan--like he got me right where he wanted me. "Though long hair might be the style right now, it won't be able to hide you for the rest of your life. Come stand in front of the class and give us the answer."

A few chuckles spread across the room. I didn't see what was so funny. I stared imploringly at my teacher, begging him with my eyes not to make me go and do something we might all regret. It wouldn't make sense to create a catastrophe where it could be avoided. To my immense relief, (and confusion), his eyes lost their much-too concentrated gaze and shifted to someone else, telling Braden Newton to do what he'd told me to do only moments before.

Is it just me or did something…_weird_ just happen? Glancing around the room at everyone else and Braden, something weird had indeed just happened.

---------

When the bell rings I'm the first person out of the door and into the already-crowded halls. I have lunch next, the cafeteria is where I find my closest friend (well…as close as she can be). We sit at a table far from the other prying eyes and ears who can never seem to stop looking at us.

"Damn August, what did you do to the Queen B this time?" I honestly didn't know and told Zoe as much. She gave me a strange look before shaking her head and offering me a mysterious smile, "Weasel is a bitch, don't even sweat it." She meant Amy. She pulled two apples out of her bag and tossed one to me. "So," she leaned in, "have any plans for the big 1-7?" I should've _known_ she would bring it up! "Well I can see this isn't a fun topic for you, I'll do a subject change--" am I _that_ easy to read--? "not eating again I see. How do you expect to grow up big and strong?"

When I'd first met Zoe I thought she was strange. Before she even said a simple hello or anything like that, she'd told me I would make all the girls jealous and all the boys gay. I wasn't sure what she'd exactly meant, but the more and more we spent our lunches together, the more I learned she was a really nice change from the other people I'd come into contact with my first couple of weeks of school.

"August, you _still_ aren't eating," her clear voice cut through my thoughts. I had to learn how to stay focused--I'd been born with an incredible amount of space in my mind. It allowed me to use all of my senses at one time with an acute amount of accuracy if I wanted, but also allowed me to lose focus on the physical world outside of my mind. Anyway, I felt my cheeks heat up at the implications her voice presented.

How can I explain that my appetite for the human food she eats is almost non-existent and that I consumed _human blood_ up until late last year? Well…I can't.

"Look August, I already don't ask questions about your parents or your family so I'll leave your weird appetite to you," Zoe apologized in her Zoe way. She didn't look angry or anything, her eyes were always good at hiding things and the way she was sprawled out on her chair made it look like she could care less.

"Hey why don't you stop trying to be such a dude and take some etiquette lessons from Cullen!" "And why don't you go fucking shove it up your ass you closet punk!" Zoe shouted at Paul Abrams. I hid my face in my arms, willing the blush to disappear from my cheeks.

Zoe was so vulgar with her language.

"Aw, no hard feelings Zack--" Zoe's "boy name"-- "'sides, August here knows how I feel about him." I shot up out of my chair at the feel of his hand in my hair. He didn't let go and made a display that although we were in a secluded corner, had everyone in the cafeteria watching. I didn't know what to do or to say when he crushed our lips together. It didn't feel right which was enough to have me shove him backwards into the wall. If he'd merely bumped into said wall and crumpled to the ground, no one would be staring at me in such a way.

Like I was some sort of display at a museum.

When Paul slid down the wall, there was a very obvious dent in the shape of his body where he'd stood stunned for a moment. He was now looking at me with a mixture of shock and…definitely something that looked like Edward when he stared at Jake just before they--

Suddenly a girl slipped by the trash cans, spilling food all over herself--I took the distraction. Bending down to grab my bag I breezed past Zoe before I exited the lunchroom. Everyone needed to forget what they'd seen.

I was so distraught, terrified of Edward's reaction when I got home or Esme's gentle reassurance or Emmett's high-fives once they all heard of what I'd done. I was in my car gripping the steering wheel for some sort of support, realizing too late that Zoe was knocking on my window while staring wide-eyed at the steering wheel gripped in my hands.

I knew the faux leather was probably bent in the shape of my hands. Rolling down the window, I prepared myself for the oncoming questions and rejections of friendship. _"And just when I'd started to fit in,"_ I thought forlornly.

"Well you certainly didn't know your own strength either." I peered carefully into Zoe's eyes…was she joking? "Of _course_ I'm joking August but at _least_ with a hint of seriousness. Care to explain why there is now a permanent mould of Paul Abrams in the _stone_ caf wall?" "How'd you know what I was thinking?" I was on guard now, staring at her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes, hand on her hip, "You said it out loud brat."

"Get in the car." I sighed, popping the locks as she ran around the front, making a scene about finally being able to convince me to take a joy ride in my 'Stang'. She could be so spastic sometimes. We were out of the parking lot and halfway down the street before she even got her seatbelt fastened.

"If you're planning on crashing us to avoid the problem then you might want to reconsider," Zoe grumbled, obviously annoyed that I hadn't waited for her to fasten herself in. "Sorry," I chuckled, glancing over to see her staring at me, her eyes no way to know what she was thinking.

We rode in silence for a few minutes before she asked where exactly I was taking her. I gave her a mischievous smile of my own…or at least…a smile I _hoped_ came off that way. "Would you like to meet them Zoe?" Her dark eyes held confusion in them. "Who…?" I continued to glance at her expectantly. It only takes a minute and three seconds for her to "get it" as she would say. Her face brightens up with frightening speed but her voice remains calm, "I would love to Mr. Cullen." "Good," I chuckled, my eyes catching the turn into our family's extremely long driveway, slowing down imperceptibly to turn.

Zoe did a double take at me, "Woah! How'd you do that without sending us careening into the trees!?" I sighed, realizing that perhaps our speedy departure from school hadn't been the best of ideas. With no forewarning, I didn't know how my family would react to me bringing home a human.

I looked over at Zoe who was still looking shocked at everything I'd splayed in front of her so far. I could only hope my family could put on the human charade and not freak out when I pulled up to the house.

(End August's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

The drive from my house to LaPush isn't a very long one, but sine I haven't been back to my childhood home since the night I was giving birth (I cringe at the memory), I figured there was no rush. Besides, I was still trying to figure out what the right words were to apologize to my dad. The trees and everything looked familiar, but I kept my eyes on the road, cursing Edward for making me use his stupid Volvo and then _knowing_ I'd appreciate it.

I was still upset he wouldn't come along with me, at _least_ for moral support. I was beginning to pass by familiar-looking houses; Sam and Emily's place, Embry's, Paul's, the village doctor and so on. I wasn't surprised to see that there was no sign of life from the Clearwater' place. Seth was at _my_ house (like we could ever get rid of him), Leah…well I haven't seen much of her lately and Sue-- "Hey Jacob Black. Long-time, no see"--was standing in the front door of my dad's house.

"_Get your ass out of the car,"_ I thought to myself, rolling up the windows and cutting off the ignition. I put on a big smile as I climbed out of the car. When I got up the (newly installed) ramp to the front door, I had a feeling that Sue wasn't unfamiliar to the place and hadn't been for quite some time.

"You look good Jacob," she said, hugging me tighter than I expected from her. "You too Sue," I replied, smiling a little bit when she laughed and told me not to make jokes. Just like old times. I got nervous again when she practically pushed me into the house, calling to my dad who was in the kitchen.

"_Don't freak out and run," _I told myself, desperately wishing that Edward was standing next to me, that August wasn't in school so he could have come along too.

When I saw my dad sitting there at his usual spot at our small kitchen table, eating his eggs, sipping his very black and bitter coffee and scanning the paper, my heart leapt into my throat. Sue was sitting next to him faster than I'd noticed when she'd moved from behind me. I was more surprised when I'd thought I'd be when he placed his right hand over the top of her left one--he hadn't even looked away from his newspaper.

He didn't even notice that someone had followed Sue.

I abandoned my previous thought not to run, but just before I could turn away from the scene in front of me, Sue said, "Don't be a stranger Jacob Black, come sit with us." When my dad looked up and our eyes met, I could tell he'd been waiting for this far longer than I had.

And I ran into his arms like I was a little kid again, burying my face into his chest as I let out all the pent up emotions of the past five years. What surprised me most was his rumbling voice, telling me that he'd forgiven me and that he was sorry for pushing me away.

I released the fabric of his shirt to look up into his still-wrinkly Billy Black face, noticing that Sue had left to give us some space. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, I told him what I'd wanted to tell him for a long time now.

"I forgive you Dad."

* * *

**(A/N: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? UGLY!!?!?!? PLEASE! NOT UGLY!!!)**


	4. When Fate Comes Knocking

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters (except my own lovely creations)**

**Rating: T (nuff said)**

**Pairing: SC/OC, JB/EC (and the other standard pairings apply)**

**Well hey there! I just want to start off by saying I took a much needed hiatus (although it was not informed) trying to come up with ideas to continue this (and the other fic I'm working on) and I assure you, I WILL finish this baby! I apologize for taking so long but please know that I didn't stop thinking about you all or August, Zoe, Jake and everyone! I hope you like this chappy 3 (with surprise *squeal*) because I'm happy with it. Updated from now on will be a little sporadic--ACT's and all that junk coming up next week but I WILL update when I can. Thank you so much and please...**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter Three: When Fate Comes Knocking

************

(August's POV)

Zoe was practically drooling over Seth when we walked into the kitchen from the garage to find him leaning against the counter with books spread out in front of him. Something inside of me felt uneasy with her immediate reaction but I knew I couldn't let either of them sense it.

I didn't even know what it was myself.

"Uh…hi Seth…I uh…brought Zoe here with me from school--we got out early--and she's always wanted to see where I live and--"

"Hello Seth my name is Zoe Blaire and I am just _honored_ to meet August's--uh…you," she gushed. It was really quite unsettling to see her react to the presence of a boy in such a way. Usually she was spewing out vulgar language and cursing the day they were born….

Seth chuckled a little but not before throwing me a look that clearly said I had some explaining to do. I had _so_ much to explain. "The pleasure is mine to meet a friend of August's." He turned his attention onto her, causing the feeling inside of me to flare up so suddenly that I was growling before I knew what had come over me.

"Uh…August the look just doesn't suit you," Zoe joked in her Zoe way. I blushed, apologizing to the both of them.

"_Normal. Just be normal."_

"So--"

The sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted me. In walked Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Jasper. "If you ever drag me into that _disgusting_ place again I will fucking _sue_ your ass Barbie," Leah fumed, obviously not having noticed the three of us standing around the counter.

"Well maybe if you stopped asking me for advice on how to get a man, then I wouldn't feel _inclined _to take you there." Rose was glaring daggers at Seth's sister, also not having noticed they had an audience. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice surprisingly walked over to Zoe and introduced themselves, ignoring Rose and Leah. I of course got two pointed looks that silently inquired why I'd brought a human home.

I would have to explain once said human was gone.

"Victoria's Secret? I mean it's a good place and all really, but why go there if you're having man trouble?" came Zoe's unexpected voice. Immediately my feuding family members turned to look at her, the anger draining straight out of them.

Rose narrowed her eyes and asked with her hands on her hips, "And who are you?"

"I'm Zoe Blaire." Zoe mocked my aunt's pose which had Alice and Seth covering their mouths to keep from laughing. I could tell they already liked her. Rose on the other hand obviously did not. Without another word she turned on her four inch Gucci heels and walked out of the room. Zoe let out a laugh, "I can't believe this August really. You're family is so cool!"

And that's all the introduction it took before everyone (besides Rose) gave their approval of my best friend.

I just couldn't stand the way she practically hung off of everything Seth had to say.

"_I hope bringing Zoe wasn't a bad idea after all."_

(End August's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

Today is the day Edward and I have been dreading the moment we learned of our son's inevitable future. But we'd taken to staying calm and collected and not wanting to break things or throw furniture…

"Be safe love."

"How much trouble could I possibly get into while you're gone?"

He fixed me with one of those stares that made my knees go weak and got the point across all in one go. Bastard. We shared a kiss, just a quick peck because anymore than that would have resulted in him staying right where he was and it was too much to risk the safety of August's new friend.

Not so new to him apparently, but for the _rest_ of us…yeah. Different story.

"I promise I won't burn anything down or break _anything _valuable Edward," I teased, straightening out the brown leather jacket I'd gotten him for Christmas a while back. Looks damn good on him.

"I'm so happy you're coming too Seth. I could use your help again." Edward turned around to calmly observe the scene our innocent, and hopelessly clueless son unknowingly created. Its funny really, seeing it from a parent's perspective, the budding romance of your only child--only son. I'm starting to understand how hard of a decision it was on my own father's part to disown me so many years ago.

"He loved you all the same Jacob," came Edward's gentle voice. His hands gently brushed away the tears that started to make their way down my face, startling me somewhat. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"I'm alright Edward," I reassured him, smiling brightly to emphasize on the matter. He gave me a look but didn't push it any further, instead he pulled me in for another kiss that left me breathless. "Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you guys go so far this time."

With a salute like they did on television, Edward bade me a good afternoon before turning around to disappear through the trees. August waited patiently for Seth to phase before turning to wave at me before he too, disappeared through the trees. Jasper and Emmett followed suit, bringing up the rear of the hunting party so that they could keep an eye on my son.

Protocol you know.

Esme and Carlisle had driven into Seattle earlier in the day to pick up the birthday gift the whole family had pitched in to help bring along. Rose and Leah had gone to the mall for some last minute shopping (and for Barbie to pamper herself…on _August's_ special day) and would be back shortly.

That just left--

"JACOB BLACK! GET YOUR BUNS IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH PREPARATION! PREP TEAM IS KEY!"

Right. I'm sure Alice can handle an hour or two on her own while I sneak off to the cabin. Modern Warfare Two (TM) here I come!

---------

"I don't even see why I put up with you. Three hours straight of non-stop game-play and you expected me to get _all_ of this together _myself_?" Alice fussed, grabbing keys off of the counter and pulling on a light jacket. Just _where _did she think she was going? "I've got to run to Port Angeles to pick up the cake. There was this cute little bakery and I just _had_ to get this cake I saw in the window!"

The way she described her shopping excavations would make you think of someone spotting a cute little animal in the window with big brown eyes just _begging_ to be let out. Just before she opened the door in the kitchen that led out to the garage, I heard her pause and then say, "If you even _think_ about leaving your post I will make sure to bring you along next time I take a little trip to the mall." And then she was gone.

Jesus, what was _wrong_ with that woman anyway?

I grumbled to myself as I grabbed some more tape from beside me to finish up the wrapping on a highly unnecessary iPod my son already _had_…in a different color. Sometimes I'm stunned that Edward and I are considered good parents at all, what with August not having a spoiled bone in his body. What a joy of parenthood.

Eventually I stopped complaining, even turned on some music so it wouldn't feel so lonely in the big house. As I worked I couldn't help feeling a little odd, out of sorts and all that. I couldn't place it…but I had this feeling I didn't want to.

"_Keep wrapping Jacob. Keep going you're almost done,"_ I kept thinking to myself to keep my mind off of the icky feeling running through me. By the time I got to the second-to-last gift, I couldn't ignore the feeling any longer and with speed I haven't used in a long time and a hand covering my mouth, I streaked to the nearest bathroom. The sink was the closest outlet and so I leaned over it just in time to throw up the contents of lunch and anything else I'd eaten.

With shaky hands and the sureness I didn't have anything else left to spew, I quickly turned on the faucet and quickly rinsed out the sink and my mouth. I splashed water on my face and tried desperately to get my breathing under control as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair had been cut shorter since August was born and I'd kept the look because it was easier to take care of a quickly growing kid without it getting in the way. My eyes were their familiar dark brown, my red-brown skin was flushed, my lips trembled. My expression was purely one of shock and disbelief.

"_There's just no way,"_ I thought to myself, trying to believe it wasn't true.

"Its just not possible Jake," I whispered, allowing my hand to ghost over my flat and empty stomach.

I heard the sound of car doors shutting out front. Quickly I composed myself, fixing my reflection until I looked annoyed again and left the bathroom without glancing back or another thought on the matter. No one would know…that it was just a false sense of hope and relief.

"Well look at this, the Mutt actually wraps his own son's presents this time," came Rosalie's annoying voice from the center of the sitting room.

From then on it was easier to pretend like nothing ever happened…and the thought of being pregnant vanished from my mind. Especially when I saw two burly men rolling a cart around in the already-decorated backyard with a nearly six-foot box on top of it.

This could only be Alice's doing…and there she was, smiles and all.

Someone save us all.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey everyone! how'd you like it? some randomness with Rose and Zoe they're going to be the best of friends!! Jealous August? YES! and I have a question, since the time skips from Zoe's visit to like...two days later, should I indicate that there *is* a time skip? just so there's no confusion. Let me know what you think! Love you and thanks so much for the reviews last time! and ooo Jakey-Poo what's going on with you??? hahaha. just have to wait and see.)**


End file.
